1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to collapsible portable saw tables for supporting a cutting device and a workpiece during cutting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable saw tables that can be transported to a job site and used are well known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,755, 4,197,775, 4,452,117, 5,080,152, and 5,473,968.
A typical collapsible saw table is light in weight and easily manipulated, and comprises a table base with a plurality of leg support assemblies for supporting a workpiece, a saw track which pivots by some means about the table base, and a slide movable longitudinally along the table base. The saw track supports a portable saw or router for cutting, and typically attaches to the table base at a pivot point and at the slide, thereby allowing the saw track to pivot to multiple cutting angles as the slide moves along the base.
The legs attached to the table base of some folding saw tables do not provide adequate support for the table, resulting in the instability of the table during cutting. The table base typically contains multiple material support crossbars; however, a board or other item that requires periodic replacement must also be used if complete material support is desired. Typical collapsible saw tables used for cutting large workpieces are generally very heavy and are not easily portable making it difficult to transfer the table from one work site to another.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, a collapsible table assembly having improved portability is provided having a table with a periphery and a pair of first and second legs for supporting the table. A mechanism interconnects the legs and the table for moving the legs between a diverging supporting position, a folding position, and a storage position wherein the legs are disposed within the table periphery.
In another aspect of the invention, a saw track assembly is provided for use with a saw table including an upper platform for receiving a cutting device and a lower platform connected to the upper platform for supporting a workpiece during cutting, wherein the upper and lower platforms are disposed above the table.
In a further aspect of the invention, a periphery has a front rail and a rear rail spaced from the front rail and interconnected to the front rail by a plurality of cross-members. A saw track includes the upper and lower platforms. A guide pin disposed on the rear rail pivotally attaches the saw track to the rear rail, thereby allowing the saw track to pivot through a plane parallel to the periphery. A plurality of material supports are supported by and extend between the front and rear rails for rotating between a material supporting position for supporting a workpiece and an unobstructing position for allowing the saw track to freely pivot through the plane without contacting the material supports.
The mechanism interconnecting the legs and the table allows the legs to adequately support the table during cutting, resulting in increased table stability as compared to other collapsible saw tables. Using the lower platform of the saw track to support the workpiece eliminates the need for a board to provide material support and also minimizes the need for a table top which greatly reduces the overall weight of the table and increases ease of portability. The moveable material supports further minimize the need for a table top while allowing the saw track to pivot freely to a desired cutting angle.